Hacking
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: Hari itu, jejaring sosial Vongola sepertinya digegerkan hanya dengan sebuah status dari sang Storm Guardian. Sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pernah difikirkan oleh semua orang akan dilakukan oleh Gokudera Hayato. / "Kurasa... selama ini aku menyukaimu Yamamoto Takeshi." / Oneshoot!8059, Friendship!Vongola / Ficlet.


Hari itu, timeline sebuah jejaring sosial tampaknya menjadi sesuatu yang menggemparkan terutama baik pihak Vongola ataupun yang lainnya. Hanya karena sebuah status, dan semua orang tampaknya lebih panik ketimbang saat Vongola diserang oleh Millefiore beberapa tahun yang lalu.

**Smoking Bomb59 * Yakyuu80**

Just Now

_Kurasa… selama ini aku menyukaimu padamu Yamamoto Takeshi._

You and 8059 others like this.

.

**Hacking**

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi x Gokudera Hayato)

**Genre : **Romance/Humor

**Warning : **Gaje? Typo, OOC, Shounen Ai. Isi cerita hanya percakapan dialog dari status Facebook.

**Ficlet; di FB saya bikin yang Original Character, dan sekarang saya bikin versi 8059nya.**

**Disclaimed : **KHR © Amano Akira

**.**

Comment :

**Yakyuu80 **Are? Ahahaha… ^^

**ShamalButuhCinta **Aku sudah menduga sejak awal kalau kau bukan straight.

**HaruHaru **Hahi, selamat Gokudera-san! **KyokoChan **sudah kuduga kalau Gokudera-san suka dengan Yamamoto bukan?

**KyokoChan **Un! Selamat Gokudera-kun! Kami berdua akan mendukungmu!

**HitmanChaos **Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau akan berani melakukannya Gokudera. Dame-Dino kalah bertaruh denganku.

**NappoMist96 **Selamat Arashi-san, Ame-san…

**NappoMist69 **Kufufufu~ ternyata Gokudera Hayato yang lebih cepat mengatakannya, kau berhutang padaku Skylark-kun **Skylark18Namimori**

**EXTREMEboxing **EXTREEEEME! SELAMAT UNTUK KALIAN BERDUA!

**LamboAwesome **Yare-yare, kukira ini tidak akan pernah terjadi…

**Skylark18Namimori **Hn, menyampah di Timeline dan mentionku, _Kamikorosu_. Dan Sasagawa Ryouhei, berhenti menggunakan caps lock disetiap postinganmu.

**EXTREMEboxing **EXTREEEME HIBARI AKU TIDAK TAHU CARA MEMATIKANNYA!

**Skylark18Namimori **…

**Yakyuu80 **Ahahaha senpai, tekan saya tombol nomor empat dari atas sebelah kiri yang bertuliskan Caps Lock.

**EXTREMEboxing **Oh ini?

**EXTREMEboxing **EXTREEEME! AKU BISA MELAKUKANNYA!

**Skylark18Namimori **kalau begitu matikan.

**EXTREMEboxing **AKU LUPA LAGI BAGAIMANA CARA MEMATIKANNYA!

**Skylark18Namimori **…

**SmokingBomb59 **Wha—MUKURO KAU BERADA DI RUANGANKU SEBELUM AKU MASUK BUKAN?! JANGAN MENULIS STATUS SEMBARANGAN DI AKUN ORANG LAIN! KALAU JUUDAIME SALAH PAHAM BAGAIMANA?!

**Yakyuu80 **Ahaha, jadi yang tadi menulis adalah Mukuro?

**HitmanChaos ***smirk* entah kenapa aku melihat seseorang yang kecewa saat ini.

**Tuna27Vongola **HIEE! Reborn jangan sering mengawasi orang lain sembarangan! Tetapi, kau benar-benar tidak bermaksud menulisnya Hayato? Karena aku tidak keberatan dan mendukung kalian berdua.

_Like - 27_

**SmokingBomb59 **J—Juudaime, tetapi aku—

**Yakyuu80 **Tetapi aku juga menyukai Hayato!

_Like – 80_

**Yakyuu80 **Aku juga menyukai Tsuna, dan juga yang lainnya! ^^

**SmokingBomb59 **…

**Tuna27Vongola **…

**HaruHaru **…ouch.

**KyokoChan **…

**NappoMist96 **…

**NappoMist69 **…Friendzone~

**Yakyuu80 **Are? Kenapa?

**Yakyuu80 **Ah tunggu dulu, aku harus membantu Oyaji sebentar! Akan kembali!

**SmokingBomb59 **Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada orang idiot sepertimu…

_(Tuna27Vongola, NappoMist96, and 8059 Others Like it)_

**Yakyuu80 **Ahaha, aku kembali~ are? Kenapa tiba-tiba sepi?

**Yakyuu80 **Ahaha, apakah akunmu dibajak lagi oleh Mukuro Hayato?

**NappoMist69 **Kufufu~ ruangannya dikunci dari dalam dan aku tidak bisa masuk Yamamoto Takeshi~

**Yakyuu80 **Tunggu, jadi?

**SmokingBomb59 **…

**Yakyuu80 **…

**SmokingBomb59 **…

**Yakyuu80 **…

**Skylark18Namimori **Kalian berdua, jangan membanjiri mentionku hanya dengan post tidak berguna.

**Yakyuu80 **…aku akan kembali.

**LamboAwesome **Aku heran kenapa mereka harus balas membalas menggunakan titik-titik saja.

_(ShamalButuhCinta, HitmanChaos, EXTREMEboxing, and 100 Others Like it.)_

* * *

><p><strong>BroncoHaneuma <strong>* **Tuna27Vongola**

Hei Tsuna, aku mendengar suara-suara aneh saat melewati ruangan Gokudera. Apakah ia tidak apa-apa?

Comment :

**Tuna27Vongola **Tenang saja Dino-san, kau akan tahu beberapa menit dari sekarang ^^ mungkin kau bisa melihat postingan Hayato sebelum ini.

**BroncoHaneuma **Oh baiklah…

**BroncoHaneuma **Tunggu—jadi yang kudengar itu?!

* * *

><p><strong>SmokingBomb59 <strong>is in a relationship with **Yakyuu80**

Just Now

(You and 8059 Others Like it)

* * *

><p><strong>T H E . E N D (?)<strong>

* * *

><p>No comment dah XD entah kenapa pas bikin ini pake original character bisa kepikiran ide gaje kaya gini XD oke, ini oneshoot 8059 pertama saya, dan jadinya sangat gaje dan pendek ._.<p>

Ada yang berkenan untuk meriview? ^^


End file.
